Unusual Punishment
by 0anon0
Summary: Aladdin gets caught by the Agrabah guards, and is confronted by the head of the guards, who has an unusual punishment for him.


"There he is! There's the thief!"

The voice rang out from behind Aladdin. The street rat cursed silently, and slipped into an alleyway as the sound of running feet approached, then passed. Aladdin kept himself pressed against the wall as the sound of his pursuers faded into the distance, running feet and cries of, "He went that way!", merging into one. Aladdin gave himself a moment to sag in relief against the wall, before he straightened, slunk to the other entrance to the alley, and walked nonchalantly into the busy Agrabah market place.

Or at least, Aladdin tried to walk nonchalantly. Unfortunately, a big and bulky shape blocked his way. A pair of thick, hairy arms grabbed Aladdin before he had a chance to slip away.

"We've got you now!" the guard exclaimed.

Aladdin tried to struggle, but it was no use. The guards were all chosen for their strength and size, and underwent a strict exercise routine that kept them in the best of health. Aladdin, on the other hand, was much smaller, and life on the streets had prepared him for subterfuge, running, and climbing, but not for fights against guards twice his size. Nonetheless, Aladdin still struggled as the guard dragged him away.

A short while later, Aladdin found himself shackled to the wall in one of the Sultan's many cells. He had been in these cells before, for a few nights at a time, to be 'taught a lesson'. Each time, he had returned to the streets cowed. For a few days, he had always refrained from stealing, but soon enough, his stomach got the better of him. Street rats didn't get much in the way of food if they didn't steal. Time and time again, he had gotten caught, let out, and then caught again.

Aladdin heard the door of his cell creak. He looked up to see a large figure enter. Aladdin recognised him – Abdul bin Kasim, a guard in the sector where Aladdin lived.

"Ah, Abdul", Aladdin said, plastering a grin on his face. "Fancy meeting you here. If you would just untie my hands, I could shake yours."

Abdul chuckled. He had encountered Aladdin too many times to fall for his tricks.

"Nice try", Abdul said, "but we're all under orders not to touch you. The boss wants to see you."

Abdul chuckled again, placed a bowl of food – a stale crust of bread floating in a watery gruel – just out of Aladdin's reach, and left the cell, letting the door clan shut behind him. Aladdin gulped nervously. He had heard of Ras Hakim al-Khalifa; every person living on the streets had heard of the chief of the city's guards and the infamous stories that went with the name, and made themselves a promise to stay out of his way. Aladdin shoved down the fear that was threatening to engulf him, and focused on trying to escape, preferably before Ras Hakim al-Khalifa came to visit.

Unfortunately, the chains that bound him were well made. It seemed that the Sultan had spent money on upgrading the city's prisons, money that he didn't spend on helping the city's poor. Giving up, Aladdin tried to reach the bowl Abdul had left for him, but hampered by the chains tying him to the wall, Aladdin couldn't reach the bowl, though he came tantalisingly close. Aladdin cursed Abdul with every curse that he knew, an impressive array that spanned a number of languages.

Aladdin froze when he heard a creak and the incoherent babble of voices from the corridor outside his cell. The door to his cell opened, and a man entered. Aladdin stared at him. He looked nothing like the guards he was used to. He was tall, but lean. He didn't have the build of the city guards, but Aladdin got the impression that he had a similar demeanour. The man's face was framed by dark hair, with a neat beard. However, what captured Aladdin's attention the most was the man's eyes. They were grey and intelligent, but Aladdin had never seen such cold eyes before in his life. This was a man who would have no qualms about disposing anyone who stood in his way.

A regular guard followed the man into the cell, deposited his burden – a small three-legged stool – in front of Aladdin, and scurried out, clearly not wanted to stay in the same room as the man. The man sat on the stool, and gazed at Aladdin for a few moments.

"I heard that you led my men on a merry chase this morning", the man said, in a soft voice, that nonetheless could cut steel. "Let me introduce myself. I am Hakim al-Khalifa, in charge of His Majesty's guards. I would extend a hand for you to shake, but I don't think you're in an position to oblige."

Aladdin was speechless. His mind was incoherent with fear, and although Aladdin knew he should respond with the correct greeting for someone of Hakim al-Khalifa's rank, his mouth wouldn't work.

"I don't appreciate my guards wasting their time on a lowlife like you", Hakim al-Khalifa continued. "I have heard that you undertake some similar silly stunt ever month or so, and my guards have to waste a day to apprehend you. I plan to make sure that this ends now."

Aladdin opened his mouth to reply, but Hakim al-Khalifa cut him off.

"Don't say anything", he said. "I can have your tongue cut out with just a word."

Aladdin wisely shut his mouth.

Hakim al-Khalifa snapped his fingers. Immediately, a squad of guards entered the room, with a set of boxes. Four guards hastily set up a frame, as another two approached Aladdin. They grabbed the street rat, and unchained him. Aladdin tried to pull away from them, and escape, but he was no match for two of the Sultan's elite guards. They slipped manacles around Aladdin's wrists and ankles, and dragged him over to the frame. The frame had four wheels positioned on different sides, each of which was attached to a metal chain. The guards attached these chains to Aladdin's wrists and ankles. When they had finished, Aladdin was able to move relatively freely, though not more than a metre in any direction. He tried to pull at the chains tying him to the frame, but the frame didn't budge.

All this time, Hakim al-Khalifa had been sitting on the stool that had been brought in for him, staring blankly at the activity in front of him. Now he stood, and walked around the imprisoned street rat. Satisfied that Aladdin could not escape – not that he could fight his way through a dozen of the best guards in the Sultanate and the chief guard, anyway – Hakim al-Khalifa returned to his seat.

Two guards turned two of the wheels. Slowly, the chains connected to Aladdin's wrists were wound up, pulling his arms up into the air. When the guards were done, his arms were stretched as far as they could go, with the street rat only just able to stand with his feet flat on the ground. Once Aladdin was secured, two other guards undid the manacles on his feet. Aladdin tried to kick one of the guards, but the guard just grabbed the offending limb, and tightened his grip until Aladdin yelped. When he let go, Aladdin didn't try to kick him again.

Now that his feet were loose, a guard gripped Aladdin's pants, and yanked down. Aladdin yelled as his bottom half was suddenly exposed to the chilly air in the cell, but the guards took no notice. The guard slipped off Aladdin's pants, leaving the street rat naked from the waist down, and his ankles were once again chained.

Aladdin tried to hide his naked body from the onlookers, but with his arms pulled far above his head, Aladdin couldn't do anything. He was just about to curse the guards, and Hakim al-Khalifa, when one of the guards reached down and grabbed the street rat's dick. Aladdin yelled, and tried to pull away, but couldn't. The guard gripped Aladdin's dick in his calloused hand, and slowly began to move his hand up and down, masturbating the street rat. Like any other young man, someone touching Aladdin's dick, no matter the situation, was able to get him hard. Aladdin was embarrassed, but not particularly surprised, when, within a few minutes, the guard released Aladdin's hard dick.

Another guard pulled out a thin metal cylinder from one of the boxes. He poured some sort of gel onto it, then stepped behind Aladdin. Aladdin tried to turn his head to see what the guard was doing, but couldn't see very much.

Suddenly, Aladdin felt two hands grip his ass cheeks, and pull them apart. Something cool pressed against his hole. Aladdin immediately knew that it was the metal cylinder. He tried to struggle, but the guards were holding him still. The guard holding the dildo pushed it slowly into the street rat's ass. When it was halfway in, he pulled it out again, and without pausing to let Aladdin recover, pushed it all the way in. Aladdin cried out loud. He had never had anything in his ass before. The guard continued to fuck Aladdin with the metal dildo.

Then, as the guard pressed the dildo into Aladdin, the dildo hit a spot within him. Aladdin felt electricity shoot through all his nerves. His vision blurred for an instant, and he moaned. His dick twitched. From then, each time the guard pressed the dildo into Aladdin, it would hit that sweet spot, and Aladdin would moan, his dick twitching. Soon, Aladdin was a quivering mess. Finally, without anyone touching his dick, Aladdin came, spraying his cum across the floor of the cell in front of him. Aladdin slumped where he was hanging.

Finally, Hakim al-Khalifa stood up from his seat, where he was watching the proceedings. He signalled for the guards to unchain Aladdin, and the street rat fell onto the floor at the chief guard's feet.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson", Hakim al-Khalifa told Aladdin. Then he turned to the guards. "Remove him from my presence", he ordered.

The guards dragged Aladdin out of the cell, dumping him in a deserted alleyway, his dick still dripping. One of the guards thoughtfully threw Aladdin's pants out after him. As Aladdin made his way back to his den, he promised himself he would do anything to avoid meeting Hakim al-Khalifa again.


End file.
